Refuge
by pretender 78
Summary: Jarod has a memorable getaway


Title: Refuge By: Pretender 78  
  
Rated: R (formerly "Blackout", revised for "R" rating) Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, but was happy to borrow one.  
  
Author's Notes: The female in this story is never named, allowing the reader to envision "she", or to substitute themselves in the fantasy.  
  
  
  
Refuge  
  
She met Jarod over a year ago, during a complicated take-down, that required the assistance of several other people. As complex as the sting was, it was kept quiet in the newspapers and Jarod had left no trace of a lair, so he had no worries of the Centre finding out about her and threatening her to get to him.  
  
He loved the time he had spent in New England during the take-down, although there had not been any time for sightseeing.  
  
She had intrigued him during the time that they had worked together; knowing there wasn't any danger, Jarod decided to try to continue the relationship. She was as eager to see him, he found out as she answered his e-mail in record time.  
  
They decided to see some of the beautiful foliage New England had to offer in October. The days had been sunny and beautiful, highlighting the scenery, and allowing Jarod the time to relax, and for them to get to know each other better.  
  
Being on the go, and out of touch with newspapers and weather reports, they hadn't taken into account the possibility of an early-season snow storm.  
  
The snow started lightly, adding to the scenery and the mood of the moment. They continued to drive awhile longer, with the snow becoming heavier, the clouds thicker and the visibility dropping down to almost nothing. Jarod continued driving for a few more miles, when they saw the sign "Bed and Breakfast" and "OPEN" underneath it. They immediately pulled in the driveway, hoping that there were still rooms available.  
  
There was one room left. They were both a bit hesitant, having only one room, but decided to make the best of it.  
  
The room was charming, with a large sitting room, complete with fireplace, one bedroom and bathroom. It was decided that she should have the bedroom and Jarod would sleep on the couch.  
  
They settled in the room, went down to the dining room, where they discovered that the kitchen was closed to cooking. But. the owner of the inn invited them to help themselves in the kitchen, and they did just that. Sandwiches, potato chips, pickles, and to Jarod's delight, several kinds of ice cream in the freezer hit the spot for both of them.  
  
After eating, they spent time in the sitting area, watching the beauty of the snow fall, and the amusing antics of people trying to walk on the slippery surface, as ice was also mixing with the snow.  
  
Several hours later, they went up to their room, where they found an inviting fire awaiting them. They sat on the couch talking for awhile, when she began to shiver. With the attraction of the fireplace and each other, neither had noticed that the electricity had gone out due to the icing of the trees and electrical wires.  
  
She went to check out the bedroom area and found it was too cold to sleep in. She called to Jarod, who upon entering the bedroom, decided the mattress needed to be moved into the big room. They moved the couch back, making room for the mattress in front of the fire.  
  
Even after all the moving, she was shivering. Jarod sat on the couch, wrapped the blanket around her, pulling her tightly to him. They sat and talked for what seemed hours. Maybe it was the time they had spent together on the take-down that fostered the sense of trust, but before she knew it, Jarod was telling her about what his life was like in the Centre. As she watched the tears roll down his cheeks, she could feel the overwhelming sadness.  
  
She reached to touch his cheek, to offer some small comfort for years of horror. As she touched him, he turned his head into her hand and closed his eyes, feeling the sensation of her hand on his skin, the caring in her touch. He held her tighter in his arms.  
  
They both responded to the closeness. He began to touch her face, she ran her fingers through his hair. She loved the longer style of his hair, it was so different than during their time working together. She hoped the relaxed look of his hair corresponded to changes in his life. She moved her lips to his with a soft, gentle kiss. He responded to her kiss equally as tenderly, although he could feel his body reacting in other ways to the touch of her hands and lips.  
  
They moved away from each other, both self-conscious at the desire they felt. The look in her eyes gave him the permission he needed. He scooped her off the couch, and laid her gently on the mattress in front of the fireplace. As he laid down beside her, and started to kiss her more passionately, he began to caress her shoulders and back. She could feel herself responding to his touch, and wanted to feel his hands on her breasts. She was unbuttoning her blouse, when she found his hands helping her. He slid the blouse off her shoulders and reached around. Jarod unclasped her bra, and slid the straps down, caressing her breasts as the bra fell off. His lips moved over one bud, kissing, lightly sucking, and teasing it with his tongue, before moving onto the other.  
  
She reached up under his thermal tee, running her fingers through the hair on his chest. As she started to tug his shirt off, she found him helping and the shirt coming off even faster. She loved the feel of him under her hands. As she stroked his chest, his mouth made it's way up her neck, kissing here, licking there, until he found her lips. Jarod teased her lips with his tongue before sliding it into her mouth, where her tongue met his.  
  
As their tongues danced, she moved her hands, following his chest hair down to his abdomen. Her hands went to his belt, and undid it, followed by his jeans. She slid his jeans and boxers down over his hips, then continued following the hair on his abdomen to his crotch. There she found his hard penis. She began stroking him, varying the pressure and sensation on his shaft and gently massaging his abundant scrotum. She swirled her tongue around his tip, driving him to the brink.  
  
She still had her jeans on, which she undid and removed, along with her underwear. His hand reached down and brushing over the soft hairs between her legs, he found her nub. Jarod stroked her gently, which was making her come to the brink. As she called his name and clutched him to her, she could feel Jarod's throbbing manhood between them.  
  
Jarod moved between her legs and was surprised when she reached to guide him. Jarod began stroking her slowly, building up speed with his movements. Meeting his thrusts with her own, it was like a dance, in the most intimate way. The sensations brought her to the edge. Her muscles throbbing around his shaft, she grabbed Jarod's buttocks, pulled him closer driving him deeper into her. She cried out in release, her body convulsing with the sensations. Jarod, feeling the spasms, came immediately.  
  
They collapsed, panting, into each others' arms. They lay there a long time, savoring the experience and each other. She held Jarod in her arms, enjoying the feeling of his skin against hers. He fell asleep in the security of her arms, a deep, relaxed sleep that he rarely experienced.  
  
They both slept late, which didn't matter because they couldn't go anywhere, as the roads were still snowbound. Jarod decided to take a shower, before they went to the dining room. He discovered in a few moments that he would not be alone in the shower. She joined him, saying something about "saving water". Jarod's smile told her that the "water conservation" was fine with him.  
  
They started to wash themselves, and somehow in the tangle of arms and legs, found that they were washing each other. With the washcloth, Jarod was washing her back, then chest in long, slow strokes, The sensation was not lost on her, as her breasts responded quite noticeably to his touch.  
  
She didn't bother with the washcloth, instead soaped her hands quite well, as she started washing his long, powerful legs. She re-lathered her hands when she got to the top of his legs, with her face in line with his scrotum and penis. "Great set!" she murmured appreciatively. While not saying anything, Jarod expressed his appreciation by starting to become hard right then. She started to play with his ample scrotum and massage his balls. A groan escaped Jarod's lips. While still using one hand to massage, she began to rub her other hand down his ever-hardening shaft. As his response increased, she used her mouth on the bright red head of his penis. He involuntarily began thrusting his shaft towards her.  
  
She let up on him long enough to turn around and bend over, holding onto the bathtub railings. Jarod understood what she wanted and using one hand to trace down from her rectum to her vagina, he thrust his incredibly swollen shaft into her. Jarod had never made love this way, but quickly found he liked it. He couldn't see her face or kiss her, but did judge by the quality of her groans that she was enjoying this equally. Jarod thrust faster and as deeply as he could into her, and they both came at the same time. Chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath, they held onto to each other, for fear of falling, as the shower water ran over them.  
  
After they had recovered, and got out of the shower, they got dressed, and went down to breakfast. She enjoyed eating with him, watching him savor new foods, that people not imprisoned by the Centre took for granted.  
  
After breakfast, Jarod suggested going outside into the snow, which they did. Here was this man, such an enigma, out in the snow. He could do things to you when he made love that simply took your breath away, and yet, here he was laying in the snow making snow angels! His wonder and enjoyment of something new, be it a new taste or something like snow, and the way he tried to correct injustices in the world made her love this man, she realized. They were playing in the snow, when he grabbed her and pulled her down into the white fluff, kissing her. She kissed him back, and then taking a deep breath to bolster herself, she looked at Jarod and told him that she loved him.  
  
He looked down at the snow, not certain what to do. She took his gloved hands into hers and stood there, silently. Jarod looked at her and told her that he also loved her, had for a long time actually, since when they were working on the take-down together and he saw her compassion, kindness, and what kind of person she was. He started to say more, but she put her mittened hand to his lips to silence him. She told him that she knew that he could never stop looking until he was reunited with all of his family, how the Centre would continue to try to get him back, and how he had to keep moving.  
  
As she continued, telling him how special he was, how despite all the trauma he'd endured that he was one of the most caring and compassionate persons she ever met , she saw tears form in his eyes.  
  
They both knew that this little spot in New England would never be found out by the Centre, and how this would be their special spot, that they would return to together, several times a year, and devote the time to just themselves, with the concerns and worries of the outside world being left behind.  
  
They spent the rest of the day outside, exploring the village by foot, seeing what the woods and its inhabitants looked like snow covered, and just relishing being in each others presence.  
  
By this time, the electricity had been restored, and they enjoyed dinner in the dining room with the other couples. Later when they went back upstairs, they discovered all the rooms warm with the restored heat. Jarod suggested that they sleep on the mattress in front of the fireplace again, not because of chilled conditions, but rather because it was their special place. They did not make love again, but rather had a restful, comforting night's sleep in each other's arms.  
  
The rising sun showed that the streets had been cleared and it was time for them to depart separately, Jarod going to his next pretend, righting another wrong and hopefully finding another clue to his past.  
  
They planned on getting together in five months. Jarod told her about the code of "Refuge" that he has with Sydney, when he needs to contact him in person, and suggested that they do the same. She looked at him, with a twinkle in her eyes and suggested the code phrase "blackout". Jarod laughed, the memories of all that had happened warming his heart.  
  
They kissed each other good-bye, and parted, each anticipating their next meeting in five months with a smile. 


End file.
